


this is like a dirty room I want to clean, but never do.

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read if you’re curious.
Relationships: Emerina | Emmeryn & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	this is like a dirty room I want to clean, but never do.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand the mistakes in this. Honestly I’m posting this at random. I also want to keep it here and not archive it out of embarrassment. I think(I don’t think alot) that I really had a plan for this to go somewhere, (hence the random jump, my thoughts and I are one, we aren’t straight and will never be.) but I can’t really remember where. 
> 
> Also, this is a first draft. I was silly and put some of it in wingding, and um, I had to improvise some words.
> 
> Still, I want to release a little short Drabble because I make a lot of them when I’m frustrated.
> 
> If you read this far, take a virtual hug.

“Hmm…” , Robin mused as he drew patterns across the dusty cobblestone.

“ I hope everything is to your liking, Mr. Robin .” The exalt replied with a serene smile on her face.

“ Oh! My sincerest apologies Your Grace, I was just lost in my thoughts.” Robin squeaked.

Then came a quiet snicker stifled by a hand wrapped in silk, “ No need for formalities, please, call me Emmeryn.”

And at that moment, Robin could’ve sworn he saw light illuminating around her, hues of heavenly white peak through the cracks and crevices of the cobblestone where his hand lay.

“Angel” , Robin murmured. 

The exalt, Emmeryn, leaned her head forwards, encouraging Robin to speak louder. 

Though as quick as it was, Robin felt his heart stutter at the mere sight of Emmeryn, underlying happiness and hope peaked up, as his breath quickened and his pale face flared with red .

The Exalt seemed to give up and lifted her head back up and straightened her posture, “ The Shepherds and Ylisse welcome you with open arms and a kind heart, I wish you wellness from Naga.”

Robin couldn’t seem to find a reply, and just opted to dumbly nod his head.

++++++++++++++++  
“Boo!” A shrill voice yelled, followed by a giggle, then a sigh.

“ Lissa, if you keep this up we won’t even have a tactician at this point.”, A masculine voice sighed.

There was then lots of indescribable noises, some like shuffling, another set of sighs, and ribbits.

Wait, Ribbits?

It was then that Robin realised he couldn’t see anything though he was damn sure his eyes were open.

“ Take the bucket off, ,Milady, he could suffocate.”,another voice he hadn’t heard before sniffed.

Robin went to slap around the bucket to find the handles which was in fact, pretty hard, and he was almost positive he looked ridiculous if the laughs that sounded hadn’t proved it.

“ Oh Phina, you buzzkill! It’s not funny anymore.” ,The voice moaned.

A moment of silence, and then the masculine voice from before replied, “ It was never funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read that and didn’t throw up, take another virtual hug. Please.
> 
> Note to self: fancy wording and random comments do not make a fic anymore interesting, just confusing.


End file.
